irwinallentvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
LAND OF THE GIANTS-GENIUS AT WORK
GENIUS AT WORK Production Number: Filmed: First Aired: SYNOPSIS Teaser Barry, Fitzhugh, and Chipper are out in the daytime collecting roots to eat. They see a mean giant farmer named Zurpin chasing a red haired 12 year old boy named Jodar. Barry yells to keep him from finding the boy. Fitz yells to keep the giant from finding Barry and the two little people hide in a bush. Zurpin steps on a bush and shakes it with his foot. Act One Barry and Fitz run and hide. The mean giant tries to make the boy think he caught one of the little people, then gives up and leaves. Barry calls the boy over to them and they greet each other, Fitz hamming it up. Jodar tells them he is a genius who attends the university and is in his third year, having a basement apartment---he is the authority on bio-physics and chemistry. His parents live in another place called Elacks. Fitz is given a pill by Jodar but he sneezes it and Chipper eats it, running off. Zurpin returns and Jodar and the two Earthers run off. When Barry and Fitz next see Chipper, the dog is giant sized and runs off, to be taken in by the mean giant. Fitz tries to calm Barry but cons him into going back to the camp alone. He then samples the left overs of the pill. Barry is in tears, trying to tell the others what happened to Chipper when Fitzhugh appears over the spaceship camp--giant sized himself now and wearing a farmer's outfit he stole! Act Two Mark continually insults Fitzhugh, who had had enough of eating roots and berries. He leaves to join society. Val calls after him, then Barry runs off to say goodbye to him; Steve letting him. Dan follows and can't convince Barry that Fitzhugh is not one of them anymore. Dan allows Barry to try to catch up with Fitzhugh. He doesn't but the boy sees him bullying other giants on the streets, no longer having to fear them. Police capture Fitzhugh and finding the small Earth money in his pocket, take him to Kobick, who doesn't seem to know him or recognize him. Fitzhugh fakes amnesia. Barry alerts the men and the foursome go to the jail--the jail where a boy, one of two who were attacked by a farmer who looked like Fitzhugh, points Fitzhugh out as the one who attacked them, brutally injuring the the friend of the witness and taking the baseball that had Old Slugger's autograph on it. Act Three Steve goes to Jodar who begins work on an antidote, Dan goes to camp to get Fitz's clothes. The next time Mark and Barry see Capt. Burton, he is a giant wearing clothes of a law student friend of Jodar's. Steve meets Kobick posing as a lawyer, a Mr. Rebo from Elacks. Steve tells him that Fitzhugh is his client and is allowed to visit him in his cell--a visit that seems to become permanent when Kobick calls the real Judge Modack, a friend of Rebo that Steve mentioned as part of his cover, verifying that Steve is not the real lawyer Rebo. Act Four Kobick plans to transfer Fitz and Steve to a maximum security prison. Kobick returns to his office to check out a feeling he had: he sees Steve's face in a photo he has on file--a photo of Mark, Betty, and Steve running in the forest. Before he can return to the jail, Dan returns with the antidote Jodar came up with and Steve and Fitzhugh shrink back to their normal size. Steve makes Fitz lead them to the farmhouse where Fitz took the clothes from--they have to prove that he did not hurt that boy, who may die. Barry hides in a gopher hole while the men search the messy house. Steve and Dan find the baseball but Zurpin, the farmer and owner of this house, returns. Mark and Fitz run out and are seen. Zurpin tosses the baseball out the windown at the latter. Zurpin takes Chipper outside to chase little people. Steve and Dan get out. Barry and Fitz get far enough away from the giant Chipper and the man sends the boy to Jodar for help. With Chipper pinning the other three men down in the gopher hole, Zurpin retreating to his house, it is up to Fitzhugh to take the rest of the antidote and feed it to Chipper. The men reunite outside and when Kobick and his policemen arrive, roll the baseball to them. This clears Fitzhugh, incriminates Zurpin--who is arrested, but it also gets Kobick hot on their trail. Kobick heads straight for all four men. Tag Jodar bumps into Kobick, allowing the others time to run off. He bluffs his way out of the area, holding Barry in his pocket. He takes the other four out of the area, then sets them down again. He tells them he is sorry he caused all the trouble and that he will be going back to his own country now. Steve tells him that being so intelligent carries with it a big responsibility. Barry tells Fitzhugh that it is good to have him and Chipper back to normal. Fitzhugh apologizes to everyone and they share a joke.